


Mistress Hayden Demands Obedience

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [22]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hayden Panettiere has a harem of lovely ladies that will do anything for her. But what happens when two of them refuse to do something that she wants them to do?This story was requested by CSS member OMEGA15.





	Mistress Hayden Demands Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Hayden was in her front hallway in a silk bathrobe. And smiled as she heard the doorbell. She quickly went and opened the door to find both Vanessa Hudgens and Selena Gomez. They both looked happy to be in front of there Mistress but they didn’t understand why they were both here. “I’m glad that you could come here on such short notice,” Hayden said with a smile. “Clothes off,” Hayden said as they walked through the house. Both girls quickly disrobed as they walked.

“What is it, Mistress?” Vanessa asked being the first of one of the girls to walk behind her Mistress naked. Selena wasn’t far behind her. Hayden smiled as they walked into her room to find two naked women wearing collars and were tied to the wall. They didn’t look happy to be there but they both didn’t want to be thrown out by Hayden. The two women were Britney Spears and Jessica Alba.

“Earlier these two came by my house for a little fun,” Hayden said with a smile as she slowly removed the robe that she was wearing making all four girls in the room wet seeing her naked before them. “I didn’t expect either of them but they showed up at the same time,” Hayden said looking at Selena and Vanessa. “So I thought I would have a little threesome with them,” Hayden said looking at Britney and then Jessica.

“But these two said that they wouldn’t want to have sex with each other too,” Hayden said looking at Selena and Vanessa. “So I thought I would call my most willing playthings to help me teach them to be a little bit more...open-minded,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes Mistress we will,” Selena said with a smile as she found the box of toys that Hayden kept in the closet.

Vanessa pulled out a few toys. “Wait. While one of you shows them what it takes to be one of my playthings. I want the other to have a little fun with myself.” Hayden said looking at Selena and Vanessa. They looked at each other and played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Vanessa won and she walked up to her Mistress and kissed her. Hayden grabbed the strapless strap-on from the box.

Vanessa sucked on the strap-on for her Mistresses pleasure. As Selena picked out a double ended dildo and a riding crop. She then walked to each girl and grabbed the leashes that were connected to there collars. As Hayden put her end of the strap-on inside of her and sat down so she could watch Selena work on her playthings. “Suck,” Selena said to both girls. They looked like they didn't want to. “Do what she says,” Hayden said as Vanessa lowered herself on to the waiting strap-on.

They still didn’t look like they wanted to suck it. “SUCK!!” Selena said whipping both girls. Britney and Jessica then deep throated the dildo so that their lips touched. They didn’t think they would be kissing when they woke up this morning. Britney thought those days of kissing any woman other than her Mistress were over and Jessica never thought about any woman before Mistress. But somehow this was turning the both of them on.

“On your knees,” Selena said taking the dildo from there mouths after they broke apart. They looked like they didn’t want to do it. Selena jerked their leashes. She didn’t like the sound coming from behind her. Vanessa was starting to moan as her and there Mistress fucked. Selena wanted to be the one that her Mistress was fucking and not the one that was training two women on how to please there Mistress.

They both got on their knees. “Face away from each other,” Selena said with looking down at both girls. The girls did what they were told with each of the three of them getting more and more turned on by the moans of Vanessa. “Oh Mistress.” she moaned as Hayden watched Britney and Jessica get on all fours and Selena placed the double ended dildo into there pussies. “Now fuck each other,” Selena said.

Both girls were turned on by Vanessa’s moans. But they didn’t want to fuck each other. “I SAID FUCK EACH OTHER!!” Selena yelled as she whipped both of them with the riding crop. They slowly started to fuck each other with the double sided dildo. The room started to fill with the moans of Britney, Jessica, and Vanessa. With the satisfied sighs of Hayden watching the effect that she had on all these women.

Selena was getting both angry and turned on listing to all of this. “Are you going to listen to our Mistress?” she asked whipping both girls as they fucked each other. “Oh fuck. I’m going to cum.” Vanessa moaned as she road her Mistresses strap-on. “Then cum sweetie cum.” Hayden moaned as she watched Britney and Jessica fuck. “FUCK!!” Vanessa yelled as she came squirting a little as she did.

Hayden kissed her as she got off her. “Switch with Selena,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes, Mistress. Can I change the hole that the dildos in?” Vanessa asked with a smile. “You anal goes hand in hand,” Hayden said giving her a kiss. Britney and Jessica heard this. They were enjoying this but they weren’t sure if they would enjoy anal sex. But Selena didn't care one way or another she was going to fuck her Mistress now.

Vanessa kissed Selena as she took the riding crop from her. And hit whipped the both of them to stop them fucking each other. “Oh.” both Britney and Jessica moaned as they felt the dildo leave there pussies and enter their asses. “Fuck,” Vanessa said with a smile. Both girls were still getting used to the dildo in their asses. “I SAID FUCK,” Vanessa yelled as she whipped them.

Selena started to moan as they began to fuck each other anally. “Yes make them fuck for me.” Hayden moaned as she watched this. Selena smiled as she road her Mistresses strap-on. Then they watched as both Britney and Jessica came squirting on the floor. But it looked like they wanted to stop. “DID MISTRESS TELL YOU IT WAS ALRIGHT TO STOP?!?” Vanessa yelled as she saw them slowing there pace fucking each other.

“No, I didn’t. Whip them.” Hayden said with a moan as she fucked Selena. “With pleasure Mistress,” Vanessa said as she started whipping the both of them to make them keep fucking each other. Not long after that both Selena and Hayden came watching the two girls fuck each other. “Go wait on the bed sweetie,” Hayden said to Selena giving her a kiss. She then stood up as Selena went to go lay on the bed to watch whatever her Mistress had planned next.

Hayden walked up to Vanessa and gave her a kiss. “I’ll take over now my sweet,” she said taking the leashes and the riding crop. “Join Selena on the bed,” she said with a smile. “Yes Mistress,” Vanessa said with a smile as she joined Selena on the bed giving her a kiss as she laid next to her. “Now are you going to listen to me when I say we are going to have a threesome?” Hayden asked whipping both of them.

“Fuck.” Britney moaned and Jessica couldn't stop groaning. “I didn’t hear you.” Hayden jerked their leashes. “Yes. Oh, fuck yes.” Britney moaned as she felt another orgasm. “What about you Jessica?” Hayden asked whipping her. “I’ll do whatever you fucking want Mistress.” Jessica moaned. “Then cum for me. Cum for me NOW.” Hayden said whipping both girls. They both came squirting more of the fluids on to the floor.

Hayden then removed the dildo with a satisfied sigh from both girls as she did. “Now go to the bed,” Hayden said with a smile. Both Britney and Jessica got up and went quickly to the bed and laid next to the two girls that were already there. “Okay. Now earlier I wanted to have a threesome. But I was told no. Now I want to have a fivesome.” Hayden said with a smile. “What’s your answer ladies?” Hayden asked.

“You know we’re in Mistress,” Vanessa said with Selena grinning in anticipation. “Whatever you want Mistress,” Britney said looking at her Mistress. “When do we start Mistress?” Jessica asked with a smile. “That’s more like it ladies. Shall we get started ladies?” Hayden said with a smile as she joined the four of them in bed for this “fivesome”. And the sounds of moaning could be heard throughout the house for the rest of the day.


End file.
